User talk:Adv193
Episode Summaries The short episode summaries at the top of each 2009 anime episode page are the official summaries given out by FUNimation. They appear first on the FUNimation page for each episode; Hulu copied it from there. They're the same for the FUNimation video page correspoding to each episode, the FUNimation youtube page for each episode and each episode as it appears on Hulu. I doubt it has any bearing in regards to copyright and, for those little blurbs at least, I feel its best to use the official summary as offered by FUNimation. I actually discovered recently that each episode of the 2003 series (as FUNimation also has those up on its Youtube channel) also has a little official blurb and I was planning on transposing all of those onto their respective anime pages here, but I haven't yet gotten around to it. CorbeauKarasu 05:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) North City I don't see anything about Episode 44 that would suggest that their stay in the city lasted any more than a several days or a couple weeks at most. I understand that Edward's injuries may have been serious, but all the other events in the story that occur around that event happen in a rather short span of time. From Al arriving in Reole and meeting Hohenheim to having the story of Hohenheim's fall told to him; from Bido traveling to Central and discovering the underground to Ling wandering into the safehouse. It couldn't have been a few months and there isn't anything to suggest that it was. Unless you have something else to add, that is. Thanks for your hard work with the episode summaries. CorbeauKarasu 23:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) bad news I don't understand. Where did you hear this? The FUNimation postings are all up on Hulu, FUNimation's Youtube channel and FUNimation's own video streaming site. Even if one of those services goes down, the others should remain, right? CorbeauKarasu 19:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I would think there's still the Youtube channel here: http://www.youtube.com/show/fullmetalalchemistbrotherhood?tracker=show_v1 That's where I've been watching the episodes I post. Episode 61 is curiously missing from their list, but I expect that this should stay up even if Hulu drops the title, since they're running differently. I mean, take whatever action you dem necessary, btu i don't think there's any need to rush or worry. CorbeauKarasu 19:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, they're back on Hulu? Good news, indeed. I was wondering how you were getting the material for synopses. CorbeauKarasu 15:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Lin Yao I wanted to apologize for my bad edit on the Lin Yao Page. It was not my intention. I'm not a vandal, and it's not that I don't know most of the rules of wikipedia (unless the rules on this wikia are different from the main wiki), it was an honest mistake. When I noticed my mistake I went to fix it by repasting the text that was there before my edit, but it didn't allow me too. I also looked for a history tab to revert my edit, but I couldn't find it. So again, I want to apologize for what happened to the Lin Yao Page. Redbird41 19:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Categorization I raised the issue of categorization with regards to the Weapons category that I created as a subcategory of both technology and items here. Is there something I'm missing? [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 05:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I am watching the episodes right now. I know I am right.Private Fan (talk) 00:53, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Then bring this up in a discussion and not stubbornly continue to keep repeating these mistakes. -Adv193 (talk) 00:57, January 8, 2013 (UTC) My edit was "more minor"? Psh, whatever. All I thought was that Ed and Scar weren't the only ones who Roy spoke to, as pointed out in the original Japanese language. Obviously, that's true. However, Ed and Scar weren't the only ones who were fighting the lesser homunculi (before Roy and Riza arrived to help out) themselves. That's why I perfered the English dubbed version one saying "Stand down, all of you. I got this one on my own". Lastly, the way Tommy said the english dub is "terrible" is meaningless anyway. McCrillisNsiah2 (talk) 23:36, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :That guy has his own opinions, just ignore the whole "terrible" part anyway. -Adv193 (talk) 23:38, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't "messing" around with the category section for your information... Whenever I see McCrillisNsiah2 (talk) 22:01, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I thought it was vandalism, that's why. So again, I wasn't actually messing around with it. McCrillisNsiah2 (talk) 22:01, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :If you use the categories sidebar when you edit those pages it can fix up those category links more easily. -Adv193 (talk) 22:03, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :You can also use add category at the bottom of the page as well. -Adv193 (talk) 22:05, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Which episode Steven+Amethyst=UnknownFusion (talk) 10:39, November 27, 2015 (UTC)Hey Adv193. There's this video on youtube called "The elric brothers wherever you will go". About 2 minutes and 55 seconds into the video Al is giving Ed a big hug. I'd like to know which episode of the 2003 anime or 2009 anime it comes from. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching the video and telling me what episode the scene is from, please? It's from the 2005 movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. Hope you don't mind that i'm the one who is answer you. JPPCouto 15:05, November 27, 2015 (GMT+0) RE: News update for the main page Hi, thanks for informing me about it. I added the update. Feel free to add, remove, or make any other changes if necessary here. Also, are you interested in becoming an admin? You've been contributing to this wiki way longer than I have. 03:16, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :I'll take a look at the Candidates for Deletion category right now. Would you like rollback and content moderator user rights? Contend Mod rights will give you the ability to delete/protect pages. Rollback rights will help you revert vandalism or any other harmful edits. 05:33, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Contend Mod and Rollback Rights I've given you the rights! 02:55, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Mobuo Mobuta Hello, I saw you deleted my page Mobuo Mobuta for being a "fanfiction creation". But Mobuo Mobuta is a real character, and, as I said in the page, appears in the Perfect Guidebook DX as well as the Character Guidebook. This person uploaded pictures of it . Hiromu Arakawa confirmed his existence, so you can undo the deletion of the page. Lancebruh (talk) 20:09, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the advice In response to this message . I had tried that, but it hadn't seemed to be working at the time. It kept erasing the page, and I forgot to go back and fix it. Thanks anyway! :) LostRunes (talk) 01:45, February 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: Note Great, thanks! 07:52, April 25, 2018 (UTC)